Return of a Hero
by Roxa814
Summary: This is a one shot about the current events happening in the Sonic the Comic Online comic series. This one shot is made to bring your attention to a less known about comic series made in the UK that has he potential to rival Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. I discuss six reasons in the notes why you may want to take a look at it.


**Yo, guys this is a oneshot I created for the specific purpose of informing the Sonic fanbase about Sonic the Comic. Recently I only found out about this comic series and it's apparent that not too many people know about it or else I feel there would be almost as many fics about it as Archie ones. Please understand that this oneshot is based off the latest issue on STC online and what is currently going on in the comic. It is made to recap over some of the main stuff that went on and hopefully entice you to go read the comic yourself. I will say that Sonic the Comic is NOT the same as the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comics and is in fact a series made in the UK and apparently unofficial cannon and the place where Fleetway was created. I'm also going to include some reasons why you should read Sonic the Comic as you might even like it even more than Archie. These are my opinions so if you don't like it that's fine with me. STC=Sonic the Comic**

 **Artwork-As a comparison both archie and stc have changing art styles however comparing their best I feel stc wins. One particular issue Ebony and Ivory issue 252-253 has the most beautiful digital art style I've seen and I'll be damned before I say that a super serious Sonic in a night time setting isn't super uber sexy. (Spazzes out).**

 **The hero's dark side- I've always felt that most of archie's action stays on the same level of intensity but stc seems to know how to ramp it up. Especially since they have something we all love to watch or in this case read: a hero with a reoccurring problem that isn't solved right away. You could say that Fleetway is that chip in Sonic's hero armour that follows him throughout the series allowing for character development and perhaps a side to him that I believe remains to be seen in the Archie comics.**

 **Backstory- Because of the way the comic is there are about three to four different events relevant to two to three characters in each issue. I've noticed that stc certainly takes the time to give each character their mini issues and explain backstory. Now I'm not all that familiar with Archies early comics however in stc the story that Sonic got his super speed and blue fur by being an assistant to Ovi KIntobor (later ) ties the main protagonist and antagonist more tightly plot wise as opposed to a hero just showing up to take down the evil doctor. And other characters I believe are also given a better spotlight than in Archie.**

 **Intensity of the characters and situations- this one is probably much more controversial but after reading several issues from both archie and stc I feel that the characters might take themselves in a bit more serious nature than in archie. This could just be atmosphere created by the fact that characters especially Sonic have more serious expressions and that there personalities are slightly different. Either way the feel from archie's Sonic and stc Sonic feel a bit different but I tend to favor stc more.**

 **Amy's not such a little brat- I know a whole point dedicated to one character but this is big for me. In stc Amy seems more independent and more strong willed. She doesn't spend every waking moment trying to be in Sonic's presence (vomits) and she appears to have her own adventures with Tekno. She's resourceful more mature and honestly has my respect in this comic. Besides stc and Sonic Boom she is an annoying brat who doesn't know anything about romance and is only useful when she's angry enough to swing her hammer. She's a fucking comic relief and the only reason she's all that popular is because she gets so much more screen time around Sonic. If SEGA had chosen some other female character to fill her role they would be just as popular just because she spends time around the main protagonist to always be associated with him. I'm sorry to rip on Amy to all of you that like Sonamy and Shadamy but Amy kinda sucks as a character. This is why Sonic fell for Sally in the Archie Comics and not Amy because Sally is strong, she's a leader, a princess, a fighter, and someone that Sonic can depend on to have his back and reason with him when he's reckless. She's not some poor defenseless girl who always needs to be rescued. And finally why did she have to be pink of all colors. This probably isn't true but I feel like the fact that she's pink only adds to the fact that she's comic relief but enough about my rant let's move on to the last thing.**

 **The lone hero shtick- I think we all enjoy those moments when something happens to hero and there on there own. I especially enjoy the way stc took this idea with Sonic because I definitely feel like it's something we don't see a lot of. In just about anything whether it's comics, shows or games, Sonic is pretty much always in the presence of someone as opposed to Shadow who fits the whole loner thing. But this idea of Sonic not being able to catch a break, ultimately becoming the underdog, and living the fugitive life doesn't look bad on him considering most of the time he's seen as the hero of Mobius. So thank you once again stc.**

 **Sorry to spend so much time on it but I really wanted to try and do something to make stc known because it's got some great stuff that could really inspire some great fics in the future. It especially has some alternate ideas about the integral parts of cannon such as chaos emeralds, chaos, and the secrets of Angel Island. So please take the time to read Sonic the Comic and for those of you who already know about it keep reading and hopefully we'll see something about it in the future. I know I will try to write some fics in the Sonic the Comic universe to try to promote it and get it out there.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic

Pain… It was the first feeling the blue hero felt after gradually regaining his consciousness. Peach arms slowly pushed their owner off the ground helping him onto his knees. It took a few moments for his mind to clear but eventually the events that had just taken place had come rushing back to him like a DVD on fast forward.

He remembers his Bob Beaky disguise being uncovered after some officers found him sleeping on a park bench. It was one of his last means of hiding after news reporters heartlessly revealed his past with Dr. Eggman and then unveiled footage of him losing control after turning into fleetway.

And then the Babylon Rogues came after him looking to collect the bounty placed on his head. Even the Chaotix and Silver believed the propaganda in the news that he was a threat. But by far the worst memories were when a trio called Death Trap had captured him and brought him to some idiot scientist named Dexter Bagstille who thought he could control Super Sonic. To think he actually pleaded for him not to do it because he was too weak to stop Fleetway only added salt to his mental wounds.

Finally able to stand on two feet he took in his surroundings of a vast field. It was only now that he stood that he noticed the small crater he made in the ground. After turning into Super Sonic his friends must have found some way to stop him. He was lucky there was no one around while he was unconscious to put him in another cell or try to take advantage of him in anyway.

He walked over to a tree, sat against it and sighed. His fur was dirty and his quills were a mess. He looked like he just got through rolling around in dirt and he kinda did.

 _How in the heck am I supposed to fix this?_

He thought about how nice it would be to just be able to nap away his problems but with the whole world calling him the traitor of Mobius how could he? Even his friends can't trust him after the Metallix fooled them several times. He was grateful for one thing. After the world had denounced him a hero, his little buddy had rose up behind him. The world was now calling Tails the hero of Mobius now that he has his own team of freedom fighters. And even though Sonic still fought against Eggman is this war Tails and his team have won their own fair share of the battles against some of his older foes. You could say the little fox no longer needed to stand in his shadow.

 _That pixel brain…_

Well one things for certain, he has to do something about Super Sonic. Everytime he becomes too stressed or is exposed to chaos energy he transforms. If he wants to do anything to change his situation he knows he's gotta find a way to keep his super alter ego in check before he can face anyone and he's certainly not going to accomplish it sitting around here.

The fallen hero stood once again with a determined look on his face sensing another great adventure ahead. Once more he took off at blinding speeds to search for the answer he seeks.

* * *

Tails

Tails sat in his workshop for once unable to get motivated to continue working on new inventions. He just couldn't stop thinking about if Sonic was ok or not. After jettisoning all chaos energy from Angel Island in order to keep Super Sonic from becoming Hyper Sonic his big brother had been sent who knows where.

The fox let his twin tails droop as he contemplated how he was going to get the world to understand he wasn't the real hero. Sonic has always been the hero and even he doesn't believe that's changed. Maybe his other friends are no longer inspired by the hero who stopped Robotnik's reign of terror but he knew without a doubt the blue hedgehog was not _evil._ In fact he could clearly recall the last conversation he had with his all but blood brother…

 **Flashback**

 **Tails had just finished destroying one of Robotnik's robots with a little incognito help from Sonic but after the fight he just vanished. So here he was early next morning trying to find the blue hero before any of the others were awake to question his actions.**

 **He turned his head just in time to see something blue and fast rush behind him.**

" **What? Sonic!" he said recognizing the blue blur anywhere.**

" **Tails! Taking all the credit for my victories as usual," The hero had was standing with his back against the wall of the broken robot with, arms crossed.**

" **No, it wasn't like that-"**

" **Relax buddy it's good to see you." Despite his situation Sonic couldn't help but tease the fox always trying to make things brighter even when they're at their worst.**

" **But before-"**

" **The person who attacked you was a robot doppelganger. But I destroyed him. You can relax," he gave a warm smile and and with it Tails instantly felt any doubt he harbored disappearing.**

" **So you're coming back to help us?" He asked feeling a bit childish for asking when he could probably anticipate the answer.**

" **I can't buddy. The people of Mobius still see me as a fugitive. They need someone who can inspire them. That's not me anymore Tails. Besides I'm partly responsible for all this. I made a bad deal to try and save the planet before… and that's come back to haunt me. I made this mess. I've got to fix it and I can't do that here." Tails felt any hope disappearing with those words. He had done well to become a brave fighter in Sonic's absence but the childish part of him that just wanted his brother back didn't care how strong he'd become.**

" **Don't worry Sonic, you make mistakes, we all do. So when do we leave?" He had hoped Sonic would at least consider taking him with him just like old times.**

" **We?"**

" **You and me."**

" **I'm sorry Tails but I've got to do this alone. You're needed here. All over Mobius people are fighting back against Robotnik. They need a hero, and when word gets out that you single handedly saved this zone..."**

 **The yellow kit immediately shook his head. He didn't believe he could take Sonic's place not in a million years. And he certainly didn't feel he was up to the task. "Sonic, I can't do your job. I'll make mistakes, I'll, I'll-"**

" **Hey we all can't be perfect like me! Just follow your gut, never give up, and above all-"**

 **Just then a brown rabbit that had been looking frantically for Tails had decided to shine his flashlight that way. "Tails! Some of the kids have gone missing! We think some badniks have got them!"**

" **Erm could you just...oh." The kit looked behind him about to say goodbye at the very least only to find that Sonic was gone… but he did leave one last piece of advice written on the wall behind him.**

 _ **STAY COOL!**_

" **Tails?" The brown rabbit asked.**

" **Nevermind. It's not important. All right let's go find those badniks..." And he took off never looking back knowing that this would not be the last he saw of Sonic.**

 **End of Flashback**

After replaying the scene in his head it didn't make the fox feel any better about his situation at all. He barely heard footsteps behind him.

"Tail's quick we need you. Robotnik's badniks are attacking again." Silver said.

"Right. I'm coming." He wasn't sure how all this was going to play out but one things for certain. He wasn't about to let his buddy down by letting Robotnik have his way on his end. He would do his very best not live up to the expectation that anyone else had set for him but rather the things that Sonic would proud of just like he's always wanted to.

* * *

 **Read it! Read it! Read it! Please read Sonic the Comic its so cool and even if you don't like it for the same reasons I do. Read it anyway because I'm sure there's something you'll find that's better than the Archie Comics. Roxa out!**


End file.
